


memorial

by AslansCompass



Series: as hard as today [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, post s5, pre S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: The Bus team weren't the only people at the funeral.





	memorial

Compared many of the services May had attended during her years at SHIELD, Coulson's memorial service seemed small; both of them. Only agents at level six or above were told about Coulson's death prior to New York. Even Fury had only been there for half an hour before he excused himself to supervise clean-up operations He wasn't going to risk spoiling the illusion.  
This time the guest list was even smaller. Going over her mental list of associates, May had to cross out many deceased colleagues. Gonzales, Talbot, Price, and Mace had all died in the line of duty. Not many others even knew Phil was--had been-still alive these past five years. May used one of her last secure lines to inform Hill, with instructions to pass the news to Fury.

"And the Avengers?" Hill asked.

Which members of the original team were left? Stark wouldn't be invited anyway--the man was incapable of so much as sneezing without throwing a press conference. Romanov and Barton would want to know--even if that meant explaining certain awkward details.  Best to keep it private. "And Phil would never forgive me for not inviting Captain America," she ended the conversation with a laugh. 

* * *

 

May nearly jumped out of her skin at the perimeter guard's report: "We have an unexpected contact... "

"Did he give the code?"

"No, but-- it's him, ma'am. Steve Rogers. _Captain America_!"

"You're sure."

"He's rather distinctive."

"Follow standard procedures. I'll take him in myself."

May led Steve into the heart of the base, ignoring the whispers from other agents. "In here, sir."

Steve generously deflected questions about himself, inviting the team to share their memories instead. About an hour later, Fury arrived. Everyone glanced up at the new arrival. 

"Sir," Steve said, rising to shake Fury's hand. 

"Captain," Fury nodded.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment," Steve said. "I have some unfinished business." Both men headed into the hallway, closing the door behind them. 

They returned less than a quarter hour later, with Fury sporting a truly remarkable bruise across his good eye.

"Did Cap just," Daisy whispered to May, " _punch_ Nick Fury?"

"At least he kept it outside," May whispered back. "I remember one service that got invaded by Italian smugglers."

"What?" Simmons demanded.

"Well, okay, there wasn't anybody actually  _in_ the casket.  It was a set up."

"You don't mean that story actually happened? I thought it was just a legend," Mack said.

"Well, they probably didn't get it quite right," May admitted. "But yes, as it turns out..."

 


End file.
